


List

by Lianria



Series: Thank you for your Service [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya goes shopping alone, Confused Gendry, Dogs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianria/pseuds/Lianria
Summary: Arya goes to the store alone and comes back with something that was not on the list.





	List

Gendry was not worried. Not in the slightest. Arya had gone to the store to grab bread and some ice cream.

  
Three hours ago.

  
Gendry was absolutely not worried. His spitfire of a wife was just fine. She just wasn't answering the several text messages he had sent her or the three calls he had made followed by three voicemails.

  
She was fine, wherever she was she was fine.

  
Gendry was about to call Sansa when he heard his truck rumble into the drive way, and the door slam shut. Twice.

  
Arya opened the door slowly and peeked in.

  
"Hey Gen? You love me right?"

  
"Kinda thought the whole wedding thing answered that question."

  
"Can you give me a hand out here? I can't carry all this stuff."

  
"You went for bread and mint chocolate chip ice cream, hon. What did you do rob the store?"

  
"Not exactly."

  
Gendry groaned as he got up from the couch. She hadn't been hungry when she left, a hungry Arya usually equaled the entire snack food and chip aisle taking up residence in their panty. 

  
"Where have you be...... what is that?"

  
Gendry came to a complete stop on their doorstep, watching as Arya held two ropes attached to what looked like living mud balls.

  
"Meet Nymeria and Mors!"

  
"What?"

  
"See I saw them wandering the parking lot at the store, and they looked so hungry and tired. They came right to me when I called them, and they're so sweet. They jumped straight into the truck and I drove over to the 24 hour vet clinic to see if they had chips, and they didn't and they had no proof of tags so I got them both vaccinated and checked over. The vet thinks they're both young, probable holiday pets that got dumped because they're big but the vent thinks they haven't stopped growing yet, but they've both been neutered so no puppies. They need baths and a good meal but your gonna love them."

  
"What?"

  
"Can you get the crates out of the back of the truck? The nice guys from the pet store said it was the biggest they had since according to the vet they need to stay together since their bonded. The store guys recommended some really good food for they, said its mainly meat even though its kibble so I got that and this sausage looking thing of wet food for them to, anyways the dog food is in the back seat with their bowls, treats and toys. Oh and their beds are in the front seat. And we uh can't go back to the pet store by the base because one of the guys kept hitting on me and I kind of punched him."

  
"What."

  
Arya herded the two... critters... into the house and stood up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek as she passed him.

  
"Can you bring me the blue bag from the vets office, it's got their tags and the digital camouflage collars I bought them in there. Oh and the special shampoo the vet recommended for fleas and ticks and stuff. I'm gonna go give these two their bath!"

  
"What?!" 

  
Gendry stood there watching his wife as she headed straight to their bathroom, two balls of mud in tow. He shook his head and started unloading bags from the truck and taking them inside. Arya's happy laughter drifted from the bathroom along with barking, while the living room was filled with cursing as Gendry attempted to assemble the massive black wire crate. He was a mechanical engineer for Sevens sake, he could put together a dog crate. If he had resorted to looking up how on the RavenNet was besides the point. 

  
An hour later Arya stepped out of the bathroom, soaked from head to toe and smiling.

  
"Ready to meet the babies?"

  
Gendry just looked at her, because how do you respond to that?

  
Arya pushed the door opened and one very fluffy fawn husky bounced out of the bathroom and started tearing around the house, smelling all the things. Arya crouched down and was coaxing a very nervous looking charcoal grey pitt bull out of the safety of the bathroom. He caught sight of Gendry and sat down staring at him.

  
Arya walked over and grabbed Gendry's hand, physically dragging him over to the dog. Gendry looked at Mors, Mors looked at Gendry. And his long tail started to thump on the floor.

  
Gendry didn't know a lot about dogs, but he knew enough to let the dog sniff his hand before moving to pet him. Mors nuzzled into his hand, and his big blue eyes started almost watering. Then Nymeria bounded into them, knocking Gendry flat on his back as the husky got up close and personal to get his scent. Gendry rolled his eyes and patted the dogs on the head, before getting up off the floor and retrieving two bowls of dog food, that he had absolutely not added leftover shredded chicken and some plain yogurt to as the RavenNet had mentioned that the yogurt can help ease upset dog tummies, and Arya was right they needed a good meal.

  
Once they had eaten, Gendry let them out to explore their back yard, making a mental note of where their fence needed to be fixed up while Arya threw toys for the dogs to chase. Nymeria tried to chase them all at once, while Mors ambled back up to Gendry and sat down beside him. Gendry smiled and scratched behind the dogs ear.

  
"Hey babe, I'm gonna run to the store. Ill be right back."

"Huh? Why? I just went to the store. Hey do we have any Mint chocolate chip ice cream?"

  
God he loved this woman.


End file.
